venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mining Away
Mining Away is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis One day, Robert Jacob is walking through the Venture World, smoking a cigarette, when he finds a slant. He spits out the cigarette upon hearing this, and walks in. It turns out to be a portal. He tells the other Jacob Knights to come over, and they all walk in. When Robert Jacob walks out, he finds a world much like Planet Venture, only made out of cubes. Steve approaches the Jacobs, and asks where they come from, and why they are not square. Terrence Jacob explains they are from Planet Venture, and came to the block planet through a portal. Robert also makes a joke about Scumbag Steve, and Steve warns Robert not to say it again, or else he will get kicked out, because this is a "Christian Server". Steve explains that the world they are now in "Mine Craft", has had many heroes; Mine Craft Indiana Jones, Mine Craft Han Solo, Mine Craft Farmer, and Mine Craft Mister Freeze, however, nobody can beat their current antagonist; Batman Bin Suparman; an Indonesian criminal who has escaped Mine Craft Prison. Robert Jacob wonders why an entire world like Mine Craft would only have one jail, and Steve says it is because it saves them from needing to pay more money on building detention centers. Terrence Jacob realizes they need to help Steve in stopping Batman Bin Suparman. Tyler Jacob questions why a prisoner, of all people, would be named after two superheroes. Unlike with their previous questions, Steve does not have an answer to this one. The Jacob Knights go to the Mine Craft Police Office, where they get USP Matches and SPAS-12s, as well as police uniforms. Athansios asks why there is only one Police Office in Mine Craft, too, and Steve says it is to make naming it easy. The Jacob Knights also go over to the Mine Craft Gun Store to get AK-47s, where they hear an alarm. They run into the Doughnut Shop in attempts to stop Batman Bin Suparman from robbing it. However, they are too slow, and Batman Bin Suparman drives away. The Jacob Knights go to the Petrol Station to refuel their Lamborghini they bought in Mine Craft, when Batman Bin Suparman breaks in and robs the cash register. Robert loads his shotgun and is about to fire, but Batman Bin Suparman is gone once again. They decide to go to the Jewelry Store, because that is where Batman Bin Suparman is likely to rob next. They surround the outside in hopes he is baited by the store, but Batman Bin Suparman simply flies over the store in a helicopter, jumps out, and goes in by cutting a whole through the roof. The Jacobs are about to go in and finally arrest the thief, but Iron Blocks surround the Jewelry Store, where the robber is finally locked in. The marines arrest Batman Bin Suparman, however, he nerve gases the SWAT Van, and escapes, with the intent to rob the bank. The Jacob Knights hide inside, however, they see Batman Bin Suparman, and try to hide themselves. Batman Bin Suparman does not notice them, and goes inside a bank vault, about to rob it. Scottie runs over and kicks the door shut, trapping Batman Bin Suparman in his own robbery. Robert arrests Batman Bin Suparman by tasing than handcuffing him, and Steve celebrates the Jacob Knights as heroes. However, Prisco says they need to leave and go back to Planet Venture, with the Jacobs waving goodbye. When they walk back through the portal, they find a naked humanoid dog smoking Cannabis. Cyan asks who he is, and the dog says he is Scooby Dooby Hickey. Scooby Dooby Hickey says he will kill all eight of them, but Boyce punches him away, where he falls into the distance and a large flaming explosion occurs. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five